La Tour du Paradis
by A Secret Garden
Summary: Shin Irotashi une orpheline de 18 ans errant sans but va faire d'étrange rencontre au cour de son périple et découvrir une terrible menace et se battre contre quelques chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer... Je vous préviens les personnages de Death Note et D gray Man sont sortit de leur contexte respectif et les personnages Shin Irotashi et Lin Hishiro sont des OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Forêt de L'ombre et drôle de rencontre

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que Shin Irotashi errait a travers la forêt de l'ombre. Cette forêt avait été selon la légende lieu de sacrifices humain et le bucher de bon nombres de sorcières dans le passée .Mais elle était surtout connue pour avoir abrités l'un des plus grands centres de recherches génétiques quant a lui célébre pour avoir experimentés des traitements contraire à l'humanité sur des centaines de cobayes bien sur ce que Shin ignorait.. Bien qu' étrange que cela puisse paraître cette forêt était lugubre et inquiétante. Shin n'avait aperçu aucun animal vivant . Seulement de sinistres corbeaux , quelques squelettes de je ne sais quel créature et du vieux matériels militaires.

. Complètement perdue elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre creux.

« A cette Allure je vais me perdre!» se dit la jeune femme. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage.

Elle était complètement désemparée. Elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche , l'alluma et la fuma.

Shin avait 18 ans , c'était une grande jeune femme au long cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux aussi sombre que la nuit. Elle c'était enfui de son orphelinat a 17 ans souvent considéré comme anormale par les autres pensionnaires et même de sorcières , des moqueries qu'elle avait supporté pendant 10 ans ,...elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. En effet Shin était «anormale»...elle avait le don de clairvoyance et avait toujours rejeté ce qu'elle était en réalité, elle ne pouvait l'accepter ,encore pensionnaire a l'orphelinat elle passait son temps a se rebeller contre cette «prison» et ses dirigeants.

Tel était la raison de sa fuite , et voilà qu'elle avait passée ses deux dernières années a errer...sans but. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans cette forêt , seule , sans compagnon , sans amis , ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même. Toutes ces pensées firent couler des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle essuya ses larmes , se releva et ramassa son sabre qu'elle rangea dans son fourreau. Elle marcha pendant cinq heures entières sans s'arrêter , il commença a faire nuit et Shin devait trouver un abris ou un endroit pour dormir tout du moins. Elle s'installa dans la clairière un peu plus loin. Elle s'allongea et regarda le étoiles en tentant de s'endormir. Un bruit parmi les buissons se fit entendre. Un lapin? Surement Pas! Aucun animal ne vivait dans cette forêt. Shin se leva d'un bond , sabre à la main et se dirigea vers les buissons. Le mouvement persistait toujours. Shin leva son sabre et écarta les feuillages pour attaquer la chose. La surprise ne fut que plus grande lorsque Shin constata que la chose était une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle , apparemment de petite tailles , aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux chocolat , et tout à fait inoffensive.

« Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur!» s'écria la jeune fille surprise

« Excuse moi mais je t'avais pris pour je ne sais quel agresseur! Je suis désolé...Comment tu t'appelles?» lui demanda Shin sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant tout en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider a se relever

« Lin Hishiro» répondit la châtain en prenant la main de Shin

« Shin Hirotashi» lui répondit la brune

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance...mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette forêt?» demanda timidement Lin

«...c'est compliqué..je crois que j'ai du me perdre..et toi?» demanda Shin

«...je suis a la recherche de mes amis..ils se sont aventuraient ici mais ils ne sont jamais revenu..»répondit Lin

« Ne t'en fais pas...c'est juste une vieille forêt je suis sure qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé de mal» répondit Shin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici?...» demanda Lin

«Non...pourquoi?» demanda Shin s'assombrissant

« Sinon tu connaitrais l'histoire du Centre!» s'exclama Lin

« Le Centre? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces sornettes!»pensa la brune

« Le Centre qu'est ce que c'est?» demanda Shin

C'est alors que Lin lui raconta L'histoire du Centre baptisé la tour du paradis par les habitants.

La tour de paradis fut construite par une équipe de chercheur en génétiques. Peu de personne savait ce qu'ils se passaient entre ses murs et beaucoup ne voulait savoir. Les chercheurs mettait au point de nouveau traitement contre divers cancer et les maladies psycholoqique ce qui réjouissaient les habitants c'était une avancée scientifique et un nouvel espoir pour toutes ses personnes qui baptisés le centre, la tour du paradis. Un jour presque tous les enfants et adolescents ont disparut on ne les a jamais retrouvaient. Le Centre continuaient ses recherches puis il a fermait. Tous ce qu'on sait c'est qu'un des chercheurs c'est suicidé. Aprés la fermeture du Centre on a plus jamais revu les enfants.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Visions et Décisions

A ces mots , Shin sentit son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Étais ce de la peur? Elle n'en savais rien.

« Mais , tous ça n'est qu'une pure coïncidence...je ne pense pas que...tous ces enfants soient devenus les cobayes de ce centre...» dit la jeune femme.

« Moi aussi je pensais comme toi au début...mais...maintenant je commence a me demander si tout ça , si cette histoire de recherches génétiques et la disparition des enfants n'a pas un lien...peu de personne savait ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs...et les habitants effrayés ont commencé a s'enfuir aujourd'hui seulement une vingtaine de personnes vivent dans le village...et il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt.. » répondit Lin

« Et tes amis dans tous ça? Tu penses quand même pas qu'ils sont aller dans cet ancien centre abandonnée?...» demanda Shin

« Au début on avait parié qu'ils devaient passer une heure entière dans la forêt , j'ai longtemps attendu mais ils ne revenaient pas , et cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils s'y soient engouffrer , ces trois idiots sont toujours à la recherches de n'importe quel occasion pour partir à l'aventure..j'ai cru que c'était encore une de leur farce...mais...» répondit Lin

A ce même moment , Shin devint soudain froide , ayant toujours été rejetée par les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat , elle n'avait jamais connue les véritables bienfaits de ce que l'on appelle...amitié. Jamais elle n'avait connue l'agacement que pouvait provoquer la mauvaise blague d'un ami , ni même ce que l'on ressentait en présence de quelqu'un qui vous apprécie. Elle avait toujours vécu seule , et elle avait survécu a cette solitude et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Mais une fois dans sa vie , elle aurait voulu savoir ce que cela faisait. Subitement Shin eu une vision et son esprit fut transporter dans les méandres du passée.

« Mais tu n'as pas eu le courage d'aller les chercher..jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'est ce pas?» demanda Shin

Lin semblait décontenancée , surprise . Comment cette fille , cette parfaite inconnue pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il c'était passé? Dans tous les cas Shin disait vrai.

« Mais...Comment...as tu?...» demanda Lin perplexe

«...euh...C'est compliqué...et puis c'est pas important...» rétorqua Shin froidement

Encore une fois , ses dons de médium avait repris le dessus. Elle pouvait voir le passé , le présent et le futur des personnes qui l'entouraient. Comme a chaque fois , c'était inconscient mais Shin détestait ça. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir ses satanés visions mais elles prenaient le dessus.

«...Écoute...c'est vrai je te connais pas...et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber dans un endroit pareil...mais..j'ai tout de même du cœur..je vais pas te laisser la...je vais t'aider à retrouver tes amis...» dit enfin Shin après un long silence.

« J'ai tout de même du cœur..» cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcé résonnait en elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ceci , après toutes ces années elle doutait si elle avait réellement un cœur. La voix de Lin la ramena a la réalité.

« Tu es sérieuse?» demanda la jeune fille

« Je ne l'ai jamais autant été...» répondit Shin

C'était décidé , le lendemain matin à l'aube les deux jeunes femmes partiraient pour le centre communément appelés la tour du paradis par les habitants.

Pourquoi Shin avait-elle entrepris d'aider Lin à retrouver ses amis? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi les enfants disparus n'ont jamais été retrouvé? Pourquoi les habitants ne sont-ils pas aller enquêter dans la forêt? Est-ce que toute cette histoire est réelle? Est-ce que les amis de Lin ont réellement disparus? Puis-je lui faire confiance?

Et enfin Pourquoi est-il interdit de venir dans cette forêt?

Shin tenta toute la nuit de trouver les réponses a ses questions mais en vain.


End file.
